


heatstroke

by pugglemuggle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb boys are dumb, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tickle Fights, awkward cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/pugglemuggle
Summary: Hinata liked cuddling. That said, Hinatadidn'tlike being roasted alive first thing in the morning by his boyfriend's body heat.





	heatstroke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> Happy Interhigh! Hope you like this, and sorry it's a little late haha. 
> 
> I'll be honest: this isn't the story I was planning to gift you. I've been working on a different story for you over the last few days, but nothing about that fic seemed to be working out, and I couldn't wrestle it into something decent—so I had to abandon it at the last minute. Hence my scrambling and lateness. If I can manage to rework the other story enough at some point in the future, I'll gift it to you. :)

Hinata swore he was dying.

If he were even a couple degrees warmer, he was pretty sure his skin would begin to melt off. The blankets on top of him, once soft and comforting, now felt like a furnace. They weren’t electric blankets, were they? He’d never felt so overheated in his life. His mouth was so dry that even swallowing was painful.

And then there was Kageyama. Kageyama certainly wasn’t helping.

Last night, they decided to share Kageyama’s bed. It was a well-known fact that the futons at Kageyama’s house were extremely old and uncomfortable, and now that Hinata and Kageyama were dating, there was really no reason for Hinata to have to suffer through the night on a hard, uncomfortable mat. Besides, they both liked cuddling, even if Kageyama wasn’t always as forthcoming about admitting it.

They fell asleep on their sides with Hinata’s back pressed against Kageyama’s front. The last thing Hinata remembers before he slipped into unconsciousness was the sound of Kageyama’s measured breathing and the soft pressure of Kageyama’s hand resting against his chest.

When he woke up, the position was not nearly so comfortable.

Kageyama was lying almost on top of him, his leg hooked over Hinata’s and his heavy arm curled around Hinata’s chest. He was sound asleep, and his breath was coming slow and soft, brushing against Hinata’s hair and cheek. Hinata might have enjoyed it, actually, if he wasn’t literally being burned alive, and if Kageyama’s milk-and-yoghurt-fueled body heat hadn’t been making it even worse. Kageyama was the reason this blanket-oven had gone from Easy Bake to industrial roaster.

As they were now, Hinata was effectively trapped. He couldn’t even escape by rolling off the bed, since he was boxed in by Kageyama on one side and the wall on the other. Of all the ways to die, overheating while being crushed by his boyfriend seemed a pretty pathetic way to go.

Hinata took a breath, trying to find his resolve. Hinata wasn’t going down without a fight. He had so much more volleyball left to play, so many more competitions to win, so many more kisses to give Kageyama. He was going to get out. He _would_. Biting his lip, Hinata straightened his back, leveraged one of his arms under Kageyama’s, and tilted his head—

Oh _no_. Kageyama was _way_ too pretty when he was sleeping.

Hinata’s resolve crumbled. He slowly let his hand fall back to rest again on Kageyama’s mattress. There was just no way he’d be able to wake up Kageyama now. Better to die a sweaty, sweaty death.

Just as Hinata was beginning to accept the void’s cruel embrace, however, Kageyama stirred.

Hinata stopped breathing, keeping himself firmly in place like bacon stuck to an ungreased frying pan. In a slow, sleepy way, Kageyama reached his arm further over Hinata’s chest, bunching up Hinata’s sweat-damp shirt. The fabric peeled away from Hinata’s skin and then immediately re-adhered itself in a brand new and equally uncomfortable arrangement. Then Kageyama nuzzled his face in Hinata’s hair, which— _shoot,_ okay, that was actually really cute. Cute, but it trapped Hinata even further in Kageyama’s grip. Kageyama let out a small sigh, and Hinata’s heart nearly burst. Would it be worth it, to die like this?

Luckily, fate had other plans.

Kageyama’s movement must have shifted some of the dust in the air, because Hinata suddenly felt the rising urge to sneeze. Shit. _Shit._ He couldn’t stop it. This was going to happen, whether he wanted it to or not, and, and, and—

_“Achoo!”_

Oh geez.

The effects were immediate. Kageyama’s entire body jolted, like that time they were at training camp and Tanaka had thought it would be funny to pour water down his back. Also like that time, Kageyama’s reaction was _violent._ His arms flailed, legs kicking back against Hinata’s hip, and he tried to sit upright but got tangled in the stack of blankets that had previously been roasting Hinata alive. Hinata caught a brief glint of unbridled fear in Kageyama’s eyes before Kageyama lurched to the side, tangled himself even more thoroughly in the blankets, and fell off the side of the bed, taking most of the blankets with him. There was a loud thump.

“...Kageyama?” Hinata asked hesitantly.

A groan. Hinata took one blissful moment to appreciate the feeling of cool, fresh air on his poor burning skin before he scooted over to the edge of the bed and peered over at the pile of blankets on the floor. If a pile of blankets could emanate shock and rage simultaneously, this one was certainly putting up a good effort.

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked.

“No,” said the pile of blankets. There was some shuffling, and then Kageyama’s head appeared, his hair in disarray and his cheeks flushed. _Cute._ Hinata scooted back on the bed a little to hide his grin in the sheets.

“You’re not hurt though, right?” Hinata pressed, just to make sure. Kageyama shook his head. “Good. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt because I sneezed. Haha.”

Hinata regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Slowly, Kageyama looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes piercing. All the directionless rage from earlier was now focused on him. Hinata could physically _feel_ the accusation in that stare, the heat of it. He swallowed.

“I can’t help it if I sneeze,” he said defensively as Kageyama slowly sat up and crawled back up onto the bed. “I didn’t want you to fall off! I mean, it was funny, but— _Oof.”_

Kageyama sat on Hinata’s chest, legs straddling his torso. For a moment, they were both silent. Then Kageyama reached his hands forward and dug his fingers into Hinata’s sides. Hinata let out a shriek.

“You’re—You’re _tickling_ me?” Hinata gasped in between loud, uncontrollable giggles. He thought Kageyama might be smirking, but he couldn’t tell, not while he was squirming and laughing this much. He was starting to get lightheaded. Eventually, he managed to get enough leverage to tickle Kageyama back, which made it all worth it. Kageyama’s laughs were the _best_ sound.

“Your own... fault...” Kageyama panted when neither of them had enough energy to keep up the tickling. His face was flushed pink from laughing, and there was still a bit of a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “You... started it.”

“I _sneezed!”_ Hinata insisted. “Can’t help... sneezing.”

Kageyama didn’t reply. Instead, he lowered his face down to hover just above Hinata’s, their noses brushing. All Hinata had to do was tilt his head up, just a little, and they were kissing.

“Good morning,” Kageyama hummed when they pulled apart.

Hinata smiled. “Good morn—”

Suddenly, a knock on the bedroom door almost had them falling off the bed all over again. “You alright in there, boys?” Kageyama’s mother called. Hinata and Kageyama shared a look of panic as they simultaneously recognized their compromising position, their lips only inches apart and Kageyama still straddling Hinata’s chest. There was some scrambling to move into an arrangement that would be easier to explain.

“Um. Yes, Mom,” Kageyama called out after a moment. “Sorry, Mom.”

“Well, if you two are done roughhousing, I have breakfast ready downstairs.”

 _Breakfast._ Hinata and Kageyama shared another look.

“We’ll be down in a minute!” Kageyama called. “Thanks, Mom.”

They waited until the sounds of Kageyama’s mother’s footsteps faded down the hall. Then they shared another quick kiss.

“...Race you to breakfast?” Hinata said. Kageyama didn’t even need to answer—the competitive glint in his eye said it all. Before Hinata could say another word, Kageyama leapt to his feet and sprung across the room, yanking his door open and bolting down the hall.

“No fair!” Hinata yelled after him. “You got a head start!”

But Kageyama was already thundering down the stairs. What an asshole, Hinata thought, grinning. He shook his head, snagged his socks from the floor, and thundered down the stairs after him.


End file.
